1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a track lighting system adapted to be powered from a 277 Volt power line, yet--by way of an electronic voltage conditioner--operative to provide 120 Volt voltage on the power track, thereby permitting the use therein of ordinary 120 Volt incandescent lamps.
2. Prior Art
For reasons of cost-effectivity, electric power distribution in commercial buildings is preferably accomplished by way of a 277 Volt distribution voltage.
However, if a track lighting system is installed, it is necessary to use a distribution voltage of 120 Volt RMS magnitude; otherwise, it would be necessary to use very special incandescent light bulbs in the power tracks and/or to provide a very special voltage-magnitude-transformation means between the 277 Volt power line and the power tracks.
In commercial lighting systems where the predominant lighting means are gas discharge lamps, the distribution voltage or choice is 277 Volt. However, in combination with a gas discharge lighting system it is frequently necessary to provide for incandescent track lighting as well. Yet, available incandescent lamps are designed for operation on 120 Volt; which implies the necessity in such situations of providing for some sort of voltage-magnitude-transformation means. In present 277 Volt installations, voltage-magnitude-transformation means for incandescent lamps are provided in the form of 60 Hz voltage step-down transformers. However, within economically realistic limits, such transformers are highly inefficient and very heavy.